


Angry luigi and the great misson to rescue princess peach

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [2]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Angry luigi mario and luigi enter a pipe the head out for a epic adventure
Relationships: Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi and the great misson to rescue princess peach

once upon a time there was two twin brothers being born

legends states that two male twins from the east with mustaches would save a princessare these the twins find out

but first

a 8 year old kid put on a small green shirt and blue pants and red socks

his name was Joe but everyone calls him angry Luigi due to his sudden anger issues at random times and he loves Luigi

hi guys angry Luigi said to a group of kids

get lost angry Luigi the leader said

yeah who would want to be friends with you the second boy said

only a freak the third boy said

angry Luigi did have extraordinary powers

hey bro a boy with a red tank top with spiky tall hair like vegeta said his name was alem tuber

hey bro angry luigi. said sadly

bullies alem guessed

yeah angry Luigi said and put his hands on his face

a man with red and blue overalls and brown boots named Mario closed a pipe

the water. splashed on a girl at a random house hey she said

Mario was accompanied by his twin brother Luigi who wears green and blue overalls and brown boots

are we done yet Luigi said

nope Mario said

Luigi sighed and finished the pipe job himself

the screen shows a wet girl with glasses sigh and use a spell to dry herself

the screen resumes to Mario and Luigi being paid

you know Luigi one day I hope I go on a big quest to save a girl Mario said striking a adventure pose

oh boy this again Luigi said

angry Luigi was relaxing on a tree sadly no one wants a freak around everyone will be better off with out me

angry Luigi saw a leaf with eyes

wah angry Luigi screamed and fell off

what is that. angry Luigi said then took up the leaf

and smashed it in his hands somehow activating a transformation sequence

angry Luigi grew raccoon ears on his green hat

then a tail came out

wow angry Luigi said this is weird

angry Luigi looked at his house and zoomed off

no one needs me angry Luigi said and ran up to 89 meters and started flying

oh yeah angry Luigi said with the moonlight on the background

meanwhile Mario was watching a football game when Luigi came in

I made tea Luigi said but it fell on deaf ears

hey Luigi said

no response

Luigi grabbed a speaker

hey Luigi said

no response

screw it Luigi said and walked away

did someone say something Mario said

the screen turned yellow then a princess was thrown out

Mario and a woman with a pink dress and yellow hair screamed at each other.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was flying.

This is so cool angry Luigi said then his powers were gone.

Ahh angry Luigi screamed then shot crystals to make a slide.

Wee angry Luigi said.

Meanwhile.

I'm princess peach and your the hero Mario.

Hero Mario asked.

Yes legends states that a hero will save me.

A turtle dragon came out of the tv.

Bowser peach said then his behind Mario.

Mario defeat him peach said.

Let's a go Mario said and used a big jump that he was born with but bowser slapped him away.

Then grabbed peach Mario help me peach said as bowser went into the tv and left.

Peach Mario said.

Will you shut up Luigi said in a nightgown

And left

And clean up that ink.

Mario looked sad.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was dead tired and fell asleep.

Pizza angry Luigi said fell asleep.

Next day.

INK LUIGI SHOUTED !

Yep I'm telling you Luigi Mario said as he tied his boot.

Well we are brothers so I'm coming Luigi said.

Thanks Mario said and ran off.

Wait we don't know where to start Luigi said.

An hour later Mario got near a dessert.

Huh Mario thought guess I am fast.

Super smash bros Mario out ran a 500 m missile.

Face the facts.

Meanwhile drell teleported the cherry and attuics to the dessert.

Bye drell said.

Wait cherry said take me with you.

Cherry started to act like a drama queen.

Oh brother attuics said and face palmed.

Mario ran past them and jumped in a pipe.

Wait Mario Luigi said and jumped in.

Mario attuics said to himself am I dreaming.

Angry Luigi dashed by them and sent them spinning.

Ooh a pipe angry Luigi said and went In.

Mario Luigi and al landed in a rocky cave

oh my gosh al said your the Mario bros

huh Mario said who are you

call me al

hello boys a old hermit man said I have brought the pipes to lead you here so the two of you can save princess peach from king koopa

yikes Luigi said

we'll do it Mario said awesome al said

Well I'm sticking with you Luigi said

good luck and gather the three power ups

sure thing Mario said then stopped

um what's a power up

I almost forgot in order to defeat bowser you must gather the super mushroom the fire flower and the star

if we fail al asked

bowser will marry princess peach

THAT DOES IT MARIO shouted LET'S A GO and jumped forward

Okie dokie Luigi said and jumped as well

oh boy al said

Mario Luigi. and Al. was walking towards nowhere.

The screen shows the trio walk past floating ? blocks.

It shows Luigi run into a casino and come out with money and food.

It shows two goombas spying on them.

then the trio stopped by a fire.

hey guys I'm going to get more firewood al said.

okay Luigi said.

al zipped off with his super speed .

A paratroopa picked up Mario.

ah the sky Mario said then woke up.

WARNING PUT OFF VOLUME !

MAMA MIA ! Mario screamed .

let me down Mario said as the paratroopa dropped Mario in a nest .

The baby birds tried to eat Mario .

hey stop I'm not food Mario said.

Meanwhile .

Mario Luigi said where are you .

al dashed back with bundles of wood .

where's Mario? al asked.

I'm not sure al said.

The paratroopa came and picked up Luigi .

hey Luigi said.

al jumped and grabbed luigi's leg.

something tells me Mario was taken by a bird al said .

ya think Luigi said as they fell on Mario .

The birds tried to eat Luigi but al stepped up.

back you babies we are not food .

Luigi nearly fell off the mountain.

oh geez Luigi said how do we get down .

when descending is impossible we must ascend Mario said .

that makes no sense al said then looked up .

The super mushroom al said .

al ran up the the mountain wall and grabbed the mushroom trapped in a crystal.

coins fell out.

oh boy Luigi said as he took off his cap and started collecting coins .

al grabbed the bros and ran down causing the coins to fall.

The money Luigi said as the coins started to glow.

they were toads .

congratulations to our heroes toadette said.

here is the super mushroom now go find the other power ups and show bowser who's boss toadette.

oh yeah Mario said and walked toward

nowhere.

Mario al and Luigi was walking on sand

A big koopa troopa stepped on them only for Mario to grow and kick it to more koopa troopas

later bullet bills were heading for the trio

Mario punched a billet Bill away and al shot a thunder blast to four of them

Mario kicked a bullet Bill to the machine

The trio later saw a bunch of signs

wow al said

hello the two goombas said

are you lost

Yeah Mario said were looking for a red flower

down east the goombas said

okay thanks Mario said

I wish the was a gold path Luigi said

Al. thought

This seems fishy

The trio walked into a garden

The flowers smell nice Mario said

Let's rest here bro Luigi said

guys! al said incoming

piaranas were heading for them

al shot thunder at them

Awesome al said and ran around the pirana plants and shot a big thunder blast to them

nice Mario said

laka laka chu someone said and threw a spike ball

hey who threw that al asked

my name is lakachu and he said before angry Luigi blasted him with thunder

lakachu dropped a fire flower

Oh yeah Mario said the fire flower

time for something original dedicated and thediamondfoxexpress from devainart a friend of mine

Mario and Luigi with al was walking in the

dessert

mario shot fireballs to some pokeys

angry luigi shot thunder to the buzzy beetles

luigi hit a ? block

coins came out

mario hit one ramen came out

the trio caught them and started eating some as mario winked at the screen

the trio soon entered a puprle pipe

the trio was in some happy world

lets move out mario said

the trio walked for a while until they ended up at a valley

Mario went to a studio

Why hello little plumber a creature said my name is Casey

I'm Mario and this is al and Luigi

Luigi got scared

Have you seen a star with eyes al asked

yes Casey said down a forest

Let's a go Mario said and walked off

Luigi and al followed

Mario jumped on some bats

Oh yeah Mario said and jumped on a bear

Al shot a thunder ball at a rock to clear the way

A big heavy guard came

You shall not pass he said and hit Mario

Luigi gave the guard a big death stare

The guard turned into stone

al looked scared

Mario grabbed the star thanks Bro Mario said

No one messes with my bro Luigi said

peach will you take browser's hand in marriage

A big thunder ball hit the castle

dang it al said

Mario peach said

I'm coming Mario said

bowser came with his guards

I'll handle those koopa al said and shot crystals from the ground at them

Mario took out a fire flower and went fire Mario

Mario and bowser had a fire blast battle

Al kicked bowser

then Mario punched bowser

then Mario swinged bowser to Luigi who hammered him away

peach kissed Mario on the cheek

thank you for your help peach said

if you'd like you can stay

well what do you think Mario Luigi said

Let's do it there isn t much left at Brooklyn

Mario said

I gotta go home al said see ya

al entered a pipe back home

Angry Luigi arrived at home a 8 year old kid alone

Angry Luigi sighed

what do I do

wait I'm a hero angry Luigi said I can face anything

wait till I tell my parents angry Luigi said then looked at the screen

see ya angry Luigi said and winked


End file.
